Edward Buchanan
Edward Buchanan is a Seelie Autumn Ghille dhu from the Kingdom of Alba in Caledonia. Overview Edward was once a graduate student of Doctor Calum Erskine. One day, disenchanted with his work, he went into Erskine's study and found one of the doctor's earliest books: a collection of folktales he wrote as an undergraduate. Edward hiked over to the local park and sat down in the middle of the trees to get away from everyone. He couldn't believe what he was reading. The tales were filled with joy and wonder. He began to grow dizzy and fell into a deep sleep. He awoke in the copse in the middle of the night but wasn't afraid. He went down to the pond to drink and the moon's bright light reflected the image of a head covered with vines and bright leaves and clothes turned into twigs and twists of holly. Reborn again, as it should be, Eoghann (YOE-wun) walked alone, back into the trees. He has confronted Dr. Erskine several times. Once he was arrested and fell into Banality; when he awoke, he had entered his Autumn Seeming. He doesn't;t know much of the other fae in the land. He is driven by his dream (see below) to try and save Dr. Erskine and refill the Barren Pool but he doesn't know how to go about it. He wanders the wilderness of the Tossachs, the Orchil Hills, and Loch Lomond, avoiding contact with everything now. His desire to complete his mission is tempered by the fear of his fae-self's demise. Personal Eoghann seeks seclusion for fear that meeting others will end his fae seeming. However, a desire to serve the land before he dies make him feel guilty about his solitude. Rather than destroy Dr. Erskine, he'd prefer to help him. His own inhibitions, however, keep him from taking any sort of action, lest it be the wrong one. Sometimes he forgets. It's not death he's afraid of but failure. Image In his mortal seeming, Edward is about 25 years old. He is tall and slender, with warm brown eyes and dark brown hair. He tends to dress casually in jeans, T-shirt, sneakers, and a mackintosh. In his fae mien his hair is dark silver and his skin grey-green. Stalks of fading leaves and bits of moss cling to his body. The Dream "I see the king. He levels the bone castle with his sword and scrapes out his grave with a gauntleted hand. He then takes off his helm and gives me the sword, so I begin the cycle anew by cutting off his head. It skitters and rolls sound and round the lip of the bowl until it winds its way in a bloody gyre to the very heart of the bed. His eyes open again, and then his mouth; from it the cool waters of the Dreaming pour forth, refilling the pool. The king's brother takes the sword from me and cuts he side of the pool. The waters flow out and the desolate land greens." References # CTD. Isle of the Mighty, p. 123. Category:Seelie (CTD) Category:Grumps (CTD) Category:Ghille dhu (CTD)